Ariel
Ariel is a sea nymph and one of the new students in the roleplay series "They're All Real". The character is played by xEnchantedRose. The Sea Nymph Ariel is the only sea nymph out of her and her sisters, she inherited her powers from her mother, Athena, who was also a sea nymph. Ariel is immortal, like her mother once was. She will only lose her immortality if she marries her soulmate and bears his child. Ariel can manipulate water with her emotions, and later with her mind as well. When she's in a good mood she can be seen sitting on rocks, creating waves for surfers and even small whirlpools for curious children to look into. However when she's angry she tends to lose control of her powers, creating destructive storms, tsunamis and even floods, which endanger and sometimes end the lives of humans nearby. It's only recently that she's been able to gain control over her powers when angered. Although if pushed to breaking point she can still lose it, but with a more widespread and devastating force. Ariel can also transform her tail into legs and walk on land, although her powers become more limited this way. The History Ariel used her powers for the good of mankind, she frequently visited the surface world to experience new and exciting things, the things she couldn't do back home. While at a ball, she met a young man and they fell in love. The man was a traveller and was often away on business, but on one occasion where he was travelling by ship, Ariel followed him out to sea. When she looked on deck, she saw him kissing another woman. She was shocked and upset at first, but as soon as she glanced back at them and saw them gazing intimately into each others eyes, a wave of anger took over her and her powers became out of control. A storm seemed to come out of nowhere, the waves rocking the ship violently from side to side. Lightning struck the sail and it soon burst into flames, this caused Ariel's trance like state to end and fear overtook her instead as the storm didn't subside. Athena had followed Ariel to the surface, curious as to the man that had her daughter so infatuated. Once she saw her daughter was in danger, she instinctively pushed her out of harms way, sacrificing herself for her daughters safety. By now the flames had reached the gunpowder that was stored below the deck and the ship exploded, killing everyone on board. Ariel searched frantically for her mother, but soon realized that she was already gone. Back home Ariel tried desperately to explain what had happened to her father, Triton, but he was so angry that all he could do was shout at her for being so careless. Ariel knew her family could never forgive her for what she had done, her sisters ignored her or threw disgusted looks at her as she passed. In the months that followed her mothers death, Ariel became isolated, cruel and ultimately heartless. She decided to spend more and more time on the surface, on the rock which she used to watch humans surf and have fun. Now, however, she spent all of her time destroying any ship that crossed her path, as well as all the lives on board or seducing sailors and drowning them. This was the only way she could be happy. It was during this time that she learned to better control and strengthen her powers. Triton grew sick and tired of Ariel's games and decided to enroll her in a school with the guise that it would make her appreciate human life more, but really he just didn't want her to be a burden to him and his other daughters anymore. Ariel was disgusted with the idea at first, but soon realized it might be more fun to play with prey that could actually fight back, so she finally decided to attend. The Personality ﻿Before Athena's Death Ariel was kind hearted, she was always trying to help others and she cared deeply for her family. After Athena's Death Ariel no longer feels the need to have close companions, as she considers others only as pawns in her twisted games. However, unbeknownst to Ariel, deep down the once kind and gentle nymph still dwells, waiting for the day that someone will come along and free her, allowing Ariel to remember what true happiness feels like. The School New Student Ariel is now one of the new students at the school. She has no intention of making true friends, to her the other students are just pawns for her own twisted pleasure. Classes Ariel's favourite classes are gym, especially when they use the pool and music, she loves to sing and has used her singing voice to attract men before so she feels she needs to practice to improve her ability. Teachers The BAMF Crew Joining The BAMFs Some of the students were in gym class, it was a swimming lesson so Ariel was happy to be in her element again (since there's little fun to be had squirting kids with water from the drinking fountain). Ariel had been eyeing Jane for a while and when Jane looked back at her she knew that this was the one she wanted to play with today. Jane knew something was wrong and was shocked to see a wave coming towards her, knocking her into the pool. Demona who was bored of the class already, was lying on one of the sun loungers, almost ready to fall asleep since her fellow BAMFs were nowhere to be found. But Ariel suddenly caught her eye and she watched as Jane was dragged under the water. She was impressed by her powers, of course not nearly as impressive as her own, but still better than most of the other students at the school. One of the teachers, Tulio, was passing by and used his powers to sneak a tidal wave behind Ariel. She looked back and dived into the water just in time to avoid it. This break in her concentration allowed for Jane to return to the surface, leaning on a float to catch her breath. Tulio then walked up to Ariel, trying to think up a suitable punishment for the troublemaker. Ariel brushed the hair from her eyes as Demona, knowing what Tulio was about to do, decided to spare Ariel a detention or two as she had bigger plans for her. Ariel looked back at Demona, confused, as she walked up to Tulio and asked him ever so innocently if he wouldn't mind letting her off just this once. Tulio, feeling quite uncomfortable, decided to leave the punishment and walked away. Leaving Demona to wander back to Ariel so they could have a little talk. Demona, ever so casually, told Ariel that she was impressed with her powers and wanted to know if she'd join her clique. Ariel thought about it, even though she had unintentionally shown her worth to Demona she decided she couldn't pass up a chance to cause mayhem, even if it meant joining up with other students. Demona sat back, satisfied that once again she had gotten what she wanted. Later that day Demona decided to introduce Ariel to her boyfriend Omar. They found him outside, playing his guitar. After Demona and Ariel exchanged glances, Demona walked up behind him and told him that she'd decided Ariel will be joining their group. Omar told her that there is no way that "fish freak" is joining them. Demona pouts, as if to say, how dare he question her decision. While Ariel just became really annoyed and Omar ended up hurting in the nearby water fountain, which amused Demona. Omar straightened himself out and decided to relent, telling Ariel that she's in. Ariel grinned at the pair, as she thought about all the destruction they would cause together. Enemies, Friends & Love Demona Ayumu Ariel had been stalked by Ayumu for a while before she finally realised he was following her. At first she was creeped out by the fox demon, but soon wanted to know why he had been following her. Later that day Ariel followed Ayumu and overheard him talking to himself. She heard him talk about a girl he was once told to protect, his sister Teeka, and how she had died after losing her purpose. After Ayumu said that Ariel resembled Teeka, she soon understood why he was always watching her. Ariel started thinking about her own sisters and remembered how much it hurt when they abandoned her. While thinking, she was caught off guard and was noticed by Ayumu who called out to her, his voice made Ariel jump but she soon composed herself. Ayumu then asked her a question which scared her at first, since no one had cared that much about her since her mother died. She smiled at Ayumu, but then, realising what she was doing, quickly walked away. As Ariel wandered around the school corridors, she started to feel confused and slightly ill as Ayumu's words echoed through her mind. "Let me protect you, Ariel. Like I couldn't protect her." Category:Students